This invention relates to an operating device for a central locking installation.
In central locking installations on modern passenger cars a central locking operating device is arranged at least on the trunk lid as well as on each of the doors. With such equipment, that is if the lock in the trunk lid is assembled with vertical push rod, under some circumstances it can occur that if the trunk lid is slammed shut, or in some cases even in the pressing shut of the lock, the push rod of the central locking operating device is unintentionally moved in the direction of the "door closed" position. Thus then, through the micro-switch actuated in pulse manner by the push rod, the central electronic system is caused centrally to lock all doors and other closure points of the vehicle. If the driver's door had previously been closed, the user of the vehicle is "locked out", which is especially troublesome if the ignition key, which mostly also serves as door key, had remained in the ignition switch.
The invention is based upon the problem of taking precautions so that the inadequacies described above can reliably be avoided.